Arkham Asylum
by Arkham18
Summary: Batman is currently in Metropolis, so Sonic is taking care of Gotham for now, Tonight he is delivering The Joker to Arkham Asylum where everything turns to chaos.
1. Chapter 1 Joker Captured?

**A request from Arkham'sDeadliest, Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Batman **

Chapter 1

Joker Captured?

Sonic was running to Arkham Island to deliver The Joker back to the Asylum for Batman was currently in Metropolis taking care of a threat he had been gone for a few

months. But Batman wasn't informed that Sonic was taking care of Gotham so he has no idea. So Sonic is protecting Gotham temporarily, when he arrived at the asylum, he

noticed it looked very old. When he entered with Joker, Joker was giggling the whole way when he caught sight of the warden he said "hey sharpie, love what you've done

with the place." "That's Warden Sharp to you. Boles" then a man with a scar over his left eye approached Joker "yo, Frankie how's the wife and kids? You miss me?" "Shut it

clown, a lot of people here really want to talk to you." Then he shoved Joker to a trolley that he strapped him too. "Really, I don't mind walking… hey not so tight boys you'll

crease the suit ha ha ha" Warden Sharp didn't look happy "get that filthy degenerate out of here!" Sonic felt the urge something wasn't right and wanted to go with him

"Warden something's not right I'm going with him." As Sonic followed Joker and the guards down to the deepest depths of the Asylum, when they reached the bottom level,

Joker finally blurted out "I wish my dear ol, friend Batman were here to see this. Ha Ha" then Sonic saw Jim Gordon signing paperwork at a desk. Sonic walked up to him

"Long night, Jim?" Gordon stood up "Joker invaded City Hall and held the mayor Hostage, leaving it to me to juggle S.W.A.T Teams, the media and you. It's been one hell of a

night." But what they didn't know was Harley Quinn was watching everything in the control room, when they reached the end of the hall it was blocked by a guard and an

electric barrier. "Hold it there. Sorry Sonic Arkham staff only." Gordon tried to help the situation "I assure you, if anyone's qualified it's…" he was cut off by the guard "thanks

for the concern, but he may unsettle the more violent inmates." Joker then said "ha ha I think he's talking about you hedgehog, don't be a stranger your always welcome

here, gotta say it's good to be back. Ha Ha" Gordon saw the worried look on Sonic's face "You okay?" "He surrendered almost without a fight… I don't like it." "At least he's

back where he belongs." Then as the guard was escorting Joker to his cell, Joker had something else in mind; he fell to the ground "get up, now!" Joker head butted the guard

and started to strangle him with his handcuffs, Sonic saw what was happening "Joker's loose, alert the Warden." Joker was saying "hurry we're losing him doc, HA HA HA HA

HA." Then he tossed the now dead guard away and jumped on him and whispered in his ear "The joke's on you." Then he said into a nearby camera. "Honey I'm home."

Harley was watching and said "c'mon in." and lowered the electric barrier. Sonic used a homing attack to burst through the glass. But Joker already barricaded himself behind

the electric field. "Welcome to the madhouse Sonic, I set a trap and you sprang it gloriously. Now let's get this party started." And he released several inmates. "oh great."

Sonic said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Victor Zsasz

Chapter 2 Victor Zsasz

Sonic stood ready as Joker released several inmates from their cells. "Ladies and maniacs I apologize for this interruption to your regular entertainment. Up to now I was just

going to kill everyone in the room and then watch cartoons but you do know how I love a captive audience." said Joker. Sonic easily took out the inmates with homing attacks.

"I'm just warming you up hedgehog. Ding ding ding ding it's round 2" said Joker he seemed to notice the inmates were losing so he said "sorry gotta run I've got places to go

people to slay." As Joker left the control room and ran away. When Sonic took down the last inmate Gordon appeared on the monitor. "The systems jammed we're stuck in

here Joker is in full control of the security gates." "I'll find a way call the warden tell him what happened." Joker appeared on the monitor "don't make promises you can't

keep. I'm in control of the asylum you're not going anywhere I don't want you to there is no Batman around here to do saving only you. Ha ha" then Joker turned off the laser

gate to let Sonic through. Sonic ran through as quick as he can taking down inmates along the way. Then Tails contacted him through a comlink Tails gave him. "Sonic can

you hear me." "Yeah. Joker has escaped and is running free in the Asylum." "do you need help now? Oh I've got Oracle here too." "Is my dad still there?" "Gordon is safe.

Joker isn't far ahead I'll be in touch." Then he entered another room and some guards were yelling "think about what you're doing Zsasz!" Sonic approached the guard "what's

wrong?" "It's Zsasz he's got Mike he's strapped in the chair Zsasz has totally lost it." "I'll save him." Then Zsasz said "I see anything that looks a little bit like a bat or

hedgehog. This guard dies…do you hear me?" then he electrocuted the guard. Sonic made his way up the stairs avoiding being seen by Zsasz. Then he climbed across

gargoyles and homing attacked Zsasz from behind. "Someone put him back into his cell!" then the monitors came on and none other than Harley Quinn appeared on it "can

you hear me is this thing on? Oh hiya Sonic Harley Quinn here how do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot huh, oh I have something to show you one second… ta-da." As she

showed Sonic she had the warden tied up. "I've now subbing for the old man ol sharpie's never been happier. In case you ain't figured it out today is The Joker's big

homecoming and you're the guest of honor." Sonic had enough "you have one chance to give up Harley." "tempting hedgehog but no dice. Now the inmates are running the

asylum well technically the Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate but you get the idea bye bye for now." Then she smashed the camera broadcasting and broke the

connection.

**Finally continuing this after a while.**


	3. Chapter 3 Enhanced Inmate

Chapter 3 Enhanced Inmate

"Sonic are you there. Arkham just vanished off the network. And Joker is saying he's put bombs all over Gotham says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham

Island." "Tails it could be a trick because he likes to kid around." "Alright I'll keep that in mind" then Sonic realized Harley locked all the doors trapping him inside. But he

found an air vent and escaped through there. He came out into another room where a guard was panicking for in the next room Joker filled it with Happy Gas. Causing the

guards to laugh until death, "what is that stuff?" said the guard "It must be Joker's laughing gas." "Are you going to help them Sonic?" Sonic immediately went into the room.

He saw a guard hanging from a ledge. And saved him before he let go, he then picked up a piece of metal and threw it at the control box getting rid of the gas. When he did it

he heard Joker laughing hysterically. Then Sonic entered the next room and saw the whole room was painted by Joker. HA was written on the walls and smiles. Then Joker

spoke through the loudspeaker "What are you waiting for?" then Sonic followed a trail of arrows Joker left behind. The arrows led him into the Extreme Isolation chamber and

Joker was waiting. "What took you so long?" "You can't escape Joker. I will find you wherever you go." "Oh I'm counting on it just not yet." Then he opened a giant vault like

thing. And a hideous beast emerged from it. "He's a big one! Ha ha ha ha." Then the beast tried to charge into Sonic. Sonic used a homing attack on it making it dizzy and

crash into the wall. Then the beast held his heart and collapsed dead. Joker got an angry look on his face "that was unexpected wasn't it. Note to self, need stronger test

subjects. Seeing as how I'm feeling generous I'll give you this one for free. Knock me off I dare you end this, pull the plug. Do something Bats never could do stop me once

and for all." Sonic refused to. Joker just laughed. "You are pathetically predictable. I've got more surprises on the way you'll see he he he he he." As the platform he was on

moved behind doors and sealed. Sonic saw a guard in a booth he called Sonic to come. He told Sonic about where Joker had gone "We call it extreme isolation the only way in

is via transport system." As the guard went to open the door, Joker appeared on the tv screen. "Having a little trouble up there?" "You can't escape you know." "Silly

Hedgehog I don't want to escape I'm having way too much fun. I may not have the Bat but at least I have you here to keep a smile on my face. Oh I forgot to say. Just in

case your planning on following me I've arranged for a little insurance." As he turned the camera to a security monitor. Showing Gordon and Frank Boles, It showed Boles

hitting Gordon in the back of the head with a stick knocking him out. "Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak." "Officer Boles?" Joker laughed at the sight. "If I see you

trying to follow me he dies. Harley's looking forward to it maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet. Heh heh heh heh." Then Sonic decided to go save Gordon before going

after Joker


	4. Chapter 4 Going After Gordon

Chapter 4

Going After Gordon

Sonic exited the isolation room and as soon as he did. Oracle contacted him "Sonic what's happening?" "Joker escaped he sealed himself off. He's got your dad." "*gasp*

dad!" "Don't worry I'll save him. I won't let Joker win." As he ran through the hall and saw other inmates that had just killed two guards, "did you see how many teeth came

out?" said the inmate. Sonic was disgusted at them so he homing attacked one of them. "Hey! This will be easy hedgehog." Sonic easily took him down. As he approached the

room where Gordon was taken, he wasn't there anymore. But he noticed muddy footprints going the opposite direction. Sonic knew it was his best bet to follow them. He

followed the tracks to the elevator shaft that he took Joker through earlier. There was a guard there. When he noticed Sonic before he could answer, Harley appeared at the

elevator shaft. "Uh uh uh uh. Hedgehog Mister J doesn't want you following us just yet." Then she took a detonator from her pocket and blew up the elevator causing it to

crash to the bottom floor. Sonic almost got hit. Harley used the wire to get back up. She yelled from the top floor. "How'd you like that? No way you're following us now you're

trapped down there till me and Mister J are ready for you. Ha ha ha." Sonic knew that he could get up anyway by jumping from platform to platform. As he was doing that

Joker's voice echoed through the room. "Hey hedgehog I know you can hear me I have a little something for you to listen to. Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building

with the old man. How are they going to get past all those guards? Let's take a listen shall we." then he played the intercom. "Hey Frank where've you been?" "Joker's got his

crew coming through the doors get over there dammit hurry!" "How many are there Boles? Hey how the hell do you know…" he was cut off because Boles shot him down.

"Boles! Frank what are you doing? No put it down!" *Gunshot* "Frank what the hell?" *gunshot* "Quinn its clear get your ass in here!" "You're some piece of work Frankie. A

girl could fall for someone like you." Joker's angry voice said "Stop flirting with a hired help Harley!" "Don't worry sweetie you know I only have eyes for you." "Did you hear

that Hedgehog? Looks like Frankie's working out just fine another valuable employee for the organization." Sonic listening to the mass murder Frank just committed was

horrible. Sonic finally made it to the top of the elevator shaft. Then Tails called him "How's it going down there?" "Harley tried to slow me down she dropped an elevator on

me." "are you okay?" "yes" "I'll call you and Oracle once I find Gordon." Then he crawled into another air vent and saw some guards being shot down by inmates. When Sonic

got out he asked Tails for help. "Tails the inmates have guns." "That's not good. Try going across the ceiling to avoid them." Sonic did so and was able to take them down.

And he saw the footprints again and followed them into the next room. And come up some stairs and saw the body of Frank Boles. "Joker must have figured out how I was

tracking Gordon. Officer Boles trail ends here." Then William North came through a door and called Sonic. "Hey Sonic over here." Sonic approached him and talked to him. "it

was a nightmare Boles came through telling everyone to cover the main entrance. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot them dead. I had no choice I came in

here locked the door. I saw the whole thing on the security monitor. Harley was with the commissioner." "Boles is dead. They decided to go on without him." "Good that scum"

then Sonic went out the exit to follow Harley because she took him outside.


	5. Chapter 5 Chip

Chapter 5 Chip

Sonic went outside to follow Gordon. He thought this was the worst night ever already. He went through the door till he was outside. He saw the Arkham Mansion. He saw it and

a guard named Louie Green. He stopped him "Hey Sonic stop." Sonic stopped "what is it?" "I found something come here." He took Sonic into a small building and pointed to a

small dog like creature fast asleep with a piece of chocolate in his hand. "Sonic I found this little guy unconscious on the ground when I came out here. I picked him up when he

woke up he panicked because he said he doesn't remember his name or anything. It appears he's diagnosed with amnesia. But as he panicked I offered him a piece of chocolate

he seems to enjoy it very much. He ate a lot of it and then fell asleep." "Really so how is he does he remember anything?" "No he hasn't." "Well can he come with me? I'm sure I

can help him get his memory back." "Alright I'll let you take him but be careful I also noticed he gets scared of certain things." Then the dog creature woke up. "Oh hello." said

the dog as he began to continue eating his chocolate. Louie told him that Sonic would help him get his memory back. The dog turned to face Sonic "Oh thank you" "No problem.

But I need help. This Asylum has been taken over by a man called Joker. So I'll help you but you want to join me?" "Yes. Want some chocolate?" Sonic politely accepted. "I'm

going to have to call you something since you don't remember you are. How about Chip what do you think?" "Yeah Chip chip I love it yum." "Okay let's go."

**Yeah I introduced Chip in this chapter because of his appearance in "Trapped In Arkham City" and I changed their meeting a little because I didn't use the **

**werehog. And wow that was a short chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Medical Center

Chapter 6 The Medical Center

Sonic was still searching for Gordon alongside his new friend Chip. A guard told them that they saw Harley and Gordon going into the Medical Center. "Thanks" said Sonic then

he ran to the area where the medical center was it was guarded by thugs. "Look out it's the hedgehog and some dog thing. Whatever kills them?" They attacked one hit Chip

in the jaw "ouch!" he yelled. Sonic took them all down. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. I'll just get chocolate." As he nibbled on some, then they entered the Medical Center

and Harley was in there humming to herself behind a laser gate. And reading a book. Chip said "whoa" at the sight of her unfortunately that was enough for her to hear. "Hey

scram hedgehog" then she noticed Chip "what the hell is that? Whatever this is my me time." Sonic asked "where's Gordon?" "Wouldn't you like to…" "Over here!" yelled

Gordon's voice. "Shut up!" yelled Harley as she threw a soda can at him. "You crazy bitch!" then Joker appeared on the monitors "Harley! What's he doing here? It's too early!

And what is that dog thing?" Harley walked up to the monitor. "I'm sorry puddin please don't be angry with me." Then she kissed the screen. Chip looked with disgust.

"ewwww" then Joker told her he could never stay mad at her. Then Joker left and Harley turned around "sorry Hedgehog and dog boy you'll have to find another way. Bye bye

now!" as she ran out of sight with Gordon. "We have to find another way to get in" Sonic said to Chip who was still busy eating chocolate. Sonic went to the roof of the

building and saw a way in. Once in they heard Joker on the intercom again "I want all the Doctors rounded up. Search every inch of the medical building. I mean it search

every room every office and every trash can! If another doctor tries to run and get out of the building then you won't I'll just fill the rooms with happy gas and leave you to

die, oh I may do that anyway sounds fun." Chip just said "that isn't a nice thing to do. Just kill people for 'fun' " They went in through a room and saw Doctors being held

hostage. "why does he want the doctors? We have to help them Sonic." Said Chip.


	7. Chapter 7 Saving Doctors

Chapter 7 Saving Doctors

Sonic started to take down the inmates. So he could save the doctors once all of the guards were down he walked over to a young red haired doctor. "Sonic thanks for saving

us." "No problem" Chip flew to her. "Want some chocolate?" "Oh thank you." Said the woman "I'm Doctor Sarah Cassidy." As she shook Chip and Sonic's hand, "We were just

doing our normal rounds then thugs broke in and took us hostage. They took someone into the elevator. But it's locked down right now." "I'll find another way." "Oh no I

forgot Dr. Kellerman went to Observation and Dr. Chen went to Surgery. And Dr. Young went to X-Ray." "Don't worry I'll save them." Then Sonic ran downstairs through the

hall and entered Observation. He saw two guards holding Aaron Cash and Dr. Kellerman hostage. Sonic took them down. Sonic then went through a vent into the next room it

was loaded with Happy Gas. Chip wondered "what is that?" "It's Joker's happy gas it makes you laugh till you die." "That sounds horrible." "It is" then they used a control box

to vent the gas by throwing a rock at it. Then when Aaron and Dr. Kellerman were free Sonic and Chip headed to Surgery and found Dr. Chen he was tied to a surgery chair.

"Sonic!" said Dr. Chen. "Don't worry you're safe now." "But it's a trap." "What?" then Joker appeared on the monitor. "*gasp* it's true." Then he sent some thugs after him

Sonic easily took them down while Chip cowered because there wasn't really anything he could do. When Sonic took them down Joker said with a annoyed voice "Oh those

were the easy ones I'm just playing with you guys. Don't get too cocky think of this as a preview to the main event. You'll see" Chip rolled his eyes. "He thinks this is a game?

Wow he's crazy." Then Sonic freed Dr. Chen "I'm sorry I tried to tell you." "Don't worry about it I can handle these guys." Then Sonic ran to the X-Ray room where Dr. Young

was. She was blocked behind doors and walls and there were multiple inmates with guns. "Oh how am I going to do this?" then he thought for a second and homing attacked

through the glass and quickly took them all out. Dr. Young was impressed. "Wow you're Sonic the Hedgehog pleased to meet you I'm Dr. Penelope Young. But please tell me

what's going on? They were acting like they were in control is it true Joker escaped?" "Yes unfortunately." "I've been studying him for months the Warden made it clear he

wanted Joker cured. Wait a minute the inmates said they were hunting down the other doctors!" "It's okay Doctor all of the others have been saved." Sonic ran back to the

main room when Chip asked "where are we going?" "back to tell Doctor Cassidy to tell her we've saved the doctors."


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Scary

Chapter 8 Getting Scary

Sonic entered the room to talk to Dr. Cassidy. "Are they safe?" asked Dr. Cassidy "Yes their safe now." said Sonic. Then Aaron Cash came into the room with Dr. Young.

"Sonic we have another problem." said Cash "I need to get back to the mansion all my research notes are there we can't risk Joker getting his hands on it." "It's not safe. The

inmates are everywhere." Dr. Young disagreed "It's my life's work." Then Cash volunteered "I'll get her there." Chip came up to Cash and Dr. Young. "Want some chocolate."

They both accepted but then the elevator started buzzing. "Who called the elevator?" asked Sonic. "Wasn't us it's coming from the bottom floor." Said Dr. Cassidy "everyone

hide, Cash hurry take Dr. Young and get to safety." Then Sonic and Chip went out of sight until it was safe to strike. Then once they did the inmates didn't know what hit them

literally. "Sonic look they left the elevator open." Sonic looked they indeed had left it open. So then they could go after Gordon again. Then entered the elevator and the door

closed and as soon as it did Joker appeared on the monitor "Too easy! Just think about it I've got you both trapped in a little metal box hanging precariously over a deathly

drop. Let's just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies… say good night." Chip said "please don't" then Joker smiled "BOOM! Ha ha ha ha ha. Only

kidding" Chip looked angry "that was a dirty joke you know." "I know I've got a few more surprises in store for you both. Prepare to face your fears. All of them ha ha ha ha

ha ha." Then he disappeared off the monitor. And gas started filling the elevator. Sonic and Chip coughed "what is this stuff?" they both said. Then the elevator doors opened

and they saw gas in a room and a man dressed in a scarecrow suit watching while doctors were yelling at nothing. "Sonic what's happening?" "I don't know" then a man in a

straitjacket jumped right at the glass making Chip scream. "Get me out of here OH GOD!" said the man. Then the guy in the Scarecrow suit ran away. Then Joker talked

through the intercom again "Oh ho. It looks like the good doctor has started early. Your appointment isn't for hours. I'm sure he'll buzz you in when he's ready. Tell me what

are you two really scared of? Failing to save someone? Having one of your friends hurt? Me… in a thong, AWA HA HA HA HA HA" "what are you talking about" said Chip "what

do you mean Joker?" said Sonic. Joker ignored them. So then they went down into a cavern and when they emerged they saw Gordon and he was bruised "please help me

Sonic" then something unseen dragged him away as he yelled "We have to hurry Sonic" said Chip. Sonic got into the room quick but he saw a blood trail. "Oh no" Sonic

rushed following the trail and saw Gordon up against the wall Sonic checked his pulse. "He's dead." Sonic said "No we were too late." Sonic then contacted Oracle "Oracle…I,

we're sorry we were too late." But the response was "we're sorry the number you dialed isn't available please leave a message." "Are you there?" "Please hang up your phone"

Sonic turned to Chip "okay that was creepy. We have to find who did this." Sonic ran down the hallway and the lights were flashing and that wasn't all bugs began crawling up

the walls it was weird. The crazy environment was giving Chip shivers. "Gross" said Sonic. Then they entered the next room which was a morgue. "This place is scary." Said

Chip as Sonic proceeded they heard voices. "You shouldn't be here…get out" it kept repeating it. It was whispers. Chip was terrified. "Creepy" said Sonic while Chip was

screaming like crazy. It was getting too scary so Sonic and Chip quickly ran to the door. When they opened it, it didn't lead to the hall it lead to another morgue. "What the?"

said Sonic. The morgue was identical to the one they were just in and there were three body bags on the tables but they were moving. Sonic rushed over and opened one it

contained Tails. "No no no no no" said Sonic. While Chip gasped. The other bag had Amy. "This is creepy" both Tails and Amy looked decayed. There was one more body bag.

Sonic opened it with Chip cowering behind him. Then Scarecrow sprang up out of the bag. Making Chip scream and Sonic step back a few steps and got dizzy. Once they came

to they looked behind them and it looked as if the room had been torn apart. "What's going on?" said Sonic. "This place is scary." said Chip. They walked through the ruined

area then they both heard terrible laughing ringing in their ears. Then a gloved hand grabbed onto the wall. It had claws for fingers it was terrifying. "ahhh what the?" said

Sonic as Chip hid behind Sonic and yelled. Then Scarecrow came up as a giant. "Poor little hedgehog you're in my world now!" he said then his eyes started glowing and he

began searching for them they tried to get across to get away from Scarecrow. Then they noticed anything he looks at shatters. "Uh Sonic" said Chip "this is going to be

harder than I thought." As they tried to hide from Scarecrow they saw a weak wall in the way. So Sonic used a homing attack to break it. Unfortunately Scarecrow heard that.

"What was that?" he said as he got close to where they were. Scarecrow's face was scary. He was so close to them. Scarecrow's claws were really close to Chip so Chip

screamed and hid behind Sonic "ahh stop please" Chip said with a terrified tone in his voice. Eventually Scarecrow left. "Wow it took him a long time to move." Said Sonic

when they reached a high point then Scarecrow was about to see them and there was nothing to hide behind. Then suddenly Chip's necklace started glowing and shot a beam

at Scarecrow ending the nightmare and making him disappear. Then they were back in the morgue. But it was normal, then Tails contacted them "Sonic are you there what's

going on?" "Tails oh you're okay" "yeah what's going on?" "Chip and I had a run in with Scarecrow." Then Oracle asked a question. "Have you found my dad?" "Not yet I'll get

back to you in a bit." Then they exited the morgue and saw arrows pointing them where to go.

**There's the first Scarecrow Nightmare.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bane

Chapter 9 Bane

Sonic followed the arrows and at the end of the hall he saw the body from earlier but it wasn't Gordon. It was a guard then Joker's voice once again came from the comlink.

"Are you lost little hedgehog? Having trouble figuring out what's real and what's a figment of your twisted little mind? Same here heh heh heh. Oh just roll with it." Then thugs

broke in through the door. Look out it's the hedgehog" then Sonic used a homing attack on them while Chip did a fighting pose. Then they entered another room and saw

Gordon and Harley behind a window. Joker said that if anyone sees them Harley will kill him. Sonic and Chip snuck around taking down guys quietly and slowly. Then they got

to the window above Harley. And Sonic drop attacked her knocking her out. Then he freed Gordon. "He's out of control." said Sonic. "Don't worry you can stop him, and who's

this little guy?" said Gordon as he looked at Chip. "I'm Chip. Want some chocolate?" as he offered Gordon chocolate "thanks. I haven't eaten all night and they've beaten me

so thanks." As he took some "Sonic he's got something else down there I don't know what it is" said Gordon then Joker said in the monitor "What a blabbermouth spoiling the

surprise." Sonic and Chip ignored him as they went downstairs. Then they opened the doors into the strange looking room. Gordon tried to turn on the computer. "It want's

Dr. Young's log in." said Gordon then Sonic noticed that there was something there. When the fog in the room cleared they saw a man with tubes going into his body. Gordon

recognized him "Its Bane but I thought he broke out of Blackgate." "I've heard of him he's supposed to have huge muscles but he doesn't have it. Who did this to you?"

"Doctor Young, the 'bruja' she drained the venom from my blood. Must…stop…her." Then Joker appeared on the monitor. "Sorry has Bane. The good doctor won't be a

problem much longer. How do you like my puppet? Let's say we cut him down." Then Joker pushed a button and flashing red lights went off in the room and the tubes filled

with green liquid. It went into Bane's body making him huge. Sonic told Gordon to run. "Chip get behind me." As Bane attacked Chip said "be careful Sonic." Sonic tried to use

a homing attack on Bane but Bane acted like he didn't feel it. So he grabbed Sonic and threw him through a wall. "Are you okay?" asked Chip. "Yeah I'm okay." said Sonic.

Then Bane came in. and tried to fight. He told them "I'm going to break you two just like I broke the bat!" then he attacked. Sonic saw that without the tubes he wore he

would become weak. Sonic just simply disconnected some of them. And Joker wasn't happy he said through the intercom. "Is that the best you could do Bane? Let me lend a

hand." As his men came down and helped Bane. Sonic took them down first. But bane through a part of the wall at him but missed, then Sonic disconnected another tube and

Bane fell to the ground then the ceiling began to cave in. Sonic and Chip got out of the area. Then they were back outside. "Don't worry Chip we're safe now." Said Sonic, then

Gordon approached them. "Sonic are you okay." "I'm fine. Where's Harley." "Gone. She must have gotten loose while Bane was throwing you around." "We have to get you off

the island." said Sonic. Gordon responded with "I'm not a rookie, I can handle myself." Then suddenly the wall burst open. And Bane stepped out looking very angry. Sonic

didn't even have time to defend himself. Bane picked him up. "I will break you hedgehog! Then the bruja!" Bane was about to literally crush Sonic and there was nothing he

could do about it. Gordon and Chip watched feeling helpless. Then Chip's necklace started glowing very bright. It blinded Bane and he dropped Sonic. And he was propelled

into the water by an unseen force. "Whoa how did you do that?" asked Sonic, "I don't know how I did that." said Chip. Then they saw a boat with an Arkham guard in it. Sonic

told Gordon to escape the island with the guard. "You've got to get out of here it's too dangerous." "I don't like leaving you and Chip here." "We'll be okay." Then the guard

said to Gordon "We're ready to go sir." Then Gordon asked one last thing. "Bane called Dr. Young bruja, what does it mean?" "Its Spanish for witch." answered Sonic. As

Gordon's boat left the island, "Chip we have to get to the Arkham Mansion" then he contacted Tails "Tails find out anything you can find on Dr. Young I think Dr. Young may

have been doing experiments on the stuff Bane uses to get strong something called Venom." "Alright I'll tell you what I find."


	10. Chapter 10 The Arkham Mansion

Chapter 10 The Arkham Mansion

Sonic and Chip went to the Arkham Mansion to find Dr. Young. When they entered the laser gate was on and inmates were standing there taunting Sonic and Chip. "Idiots there's

no way you're getting here now. You and your little chocoholic friend better get the hell out of here." Said an inmate with a gun. Sonic knew another way in. He went in through

the air vent in the roof and took down the thug who insulted him and Chip. Then they continued into the next room. Several thugs seemed to be looking for something. Then

Joker's voice rang out "Good news boys. We have doctor young. But she's not talking; I have a few ways to loosen her tongue. But in the meantime she has hidden notes in the

mansion somewhere I want it found!" "What's he looking for Sonic?" asked Chip. "I have no idea Chip." Then they took down the inmates. "We should go to Dr. Young's office to

see what Joker thinks is so important." said Sonic. Then they followed the signs to Dr. Young's office but then saw an inmate holding a guard and Doctor at gunpoint. Sonic took

him down but when he did a collar he was wearing started beeping. He asked the guard what it does. "It's the suicide collar." "Suicide collar?" "Yeah if a patient's heart rate

drops too low it goes off and a crash team rushes in." then Joker appeared on the monitor. "And so does my crew if you trigger one. Heh heh. How do you like them apples

hedgehog? Don't worry I won't spoil the surprise and let my guys know you're coming. Then he disappeared. The guard told Sonic that Cash was in the next room being beaten

up by inmates. Sonic entered the next room which was a library. They entered and saw multiple inmates with Guns Sonic took them all down easily due to his speed. Then they

freed Cash. "Want some chocolate?" asked Chip. Cash accepted because he said that he hadn't eaten all night. "Where did Dr. Young go?" asked Sonic "she went to her office over there." "thanks Cash." Then Sonic and Chip entered the next room to go to her office.


End file.
